Fire of the Sun
by jewell01
Summary: 'definitivamente, soy el saco de boxeo favorito de la vida' Thalia Rido, hija menor de la familia Rido,con 14 años, viaja a Egipto a escondidas con la esperanza de ayudar con la búsqueda de su hermana,¿pero que pasara cuando también quede atrapada en el pasado y para colmo con cierto príncipe hitita interesado en ella? 'te enamoraras de mi, lose' '¡primero me tiro al Nilo'
1. Chapter 1

Este manga lo lei hace 2 años y sinceramente lo ame, no sabia que habían fanfics pero cuando lo encontré no me pude resistir a escribir uno, espero que les guste uvu

Ningún personaje me pertenece execto mi oc

Oh si, era un completo hecho, este oficialmente era el peor día de toda su maldita existencia.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba una pequeña niña de cabellera rojiza, sus ojos dorados miraban de un lugar a otro, maldiciendo de vez en cuando, con una mano jugueteaba con el llavero de su maletín mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una linterna.

''cuando la encuentre la estrangulare'' pensaba con un tic nervioso la pequeña niña, ''oh al menos si Ryan no lo hace antes conmigo por escaparme'' un escalofrió involuntario surco su espina dorsal al pensar en su sobre protector hermano mayor.

''y eso que se puso peor desde que Carol desapareció por primera vez'' otro escalofrió cruzo por su cuerpo al pensar en su hermana mayor '' Ryan no me dejo salir de después de que Carol volvió a desaparecer'' pensó frustrada.

-¡bueno, por nada no están hechas la hermanas menores! ¡Encontrare a Carol!- grito con alegría alzando un puño al aire, más un sollozo llamo su atención-¿q-que fue e-eso?- un grito resonó en todo el lugar, con la cara de un color más blanco que una hoja de papel se dio la vuelta, por un momento habría jurado que su cuello crujió por el brusco movimiento.

En el basto desierto bajo la incrédula mirada de la niña, unos camellos corrían con unos hombres montándolos, más toda su atención fue desviada a la imagen de una adolescente rubia que gritaba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡menphis!- llego el grito a los oídos de la pelirroja

-dios mío… acaso e-esa era.. ¡carol!- corriendo a toda prisa, veía como los camellos desaparecían con rumbo al rio nilo.

-¡oh, ni crean! ¡la rubia chillona que se llevan es mi hermana!- grito enardecida.

Tirándose al nilo comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas, ayudada por la corriente tenía más probabilidades de llegar a ellos, mas no conto con un detalle, pequeño pero importante.

Un remolino que comenzaba a jalarla a lo profundo del rio.

''definitivamente… el peor día de toda mi corta vida'' – pensó antes de perder la conciencia.

''una doncella dorada bajara y traerá grandeza a Egipto, pero una doncella de rojo carmín con el sol en los ojos traerá el nuevo amanecer''

bueno esto fue un pequeño prologo, nos vemos pronto! nvn

by. jewell


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo cap! :'D

psd: la imagen de aya arriba es Talia x3

* * *

 _-¡señorita Carol, por favor dejar de incitar a la señorita Talía!_

 _Grito una mujer de mediana edad, que corría detrás de las dos niñas, una con pies descalzos y húmedos, mientras que la otra totalmente empapada y con un peluche de rana junto a ella._

 _-¡más rápido Carol! ¡Corre, que nos alcanza!_

 _La mansión resonaba con las risas de las niñas, que prácticamente corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello._

 _-¡mira Talía, la puerta del balcón que está encima del jardín está abierto!_

 _La menor alzo la mirada viendo a donde apuntaba su hermana mayor y sin dudarlo saltaron cayendo entre las flores._

 _-¡gyaa! La señorita Carol señorita Thalia!_

 _Horrorizada la sirvienta, acelero el paso hasta llegar al balcón, con miedo reflejado en su rostro bajo mirada, solo para encontrarse con que las dos niñas estaban riendo y completamente ilesas._

 _Soltando un profundo suspiro, la mujer se dejó caer rendida sobre el barandal._

 _-¿padre no dijo, que no podían hacerle la vida imposible al personal?_

 _La voz masculina sobresalto a las dos niñas, volteando hacia atrás se encontraron con un adolescente con una expresión que reflejaba su diversión._

 _-¡hermano!_

 _Grito feliz la pelirroja, lanzándose hacia su hermano, el azabache sorprendido, logro atraparla en el aire._

 _-bueno ¿Qué tenemos acá? ¿Ahora cuantos adornos rompieron?_

 _-¡Carol y Talía no han roto nada!_

 _Chillo la pelirroja, haciendo un puchero_

 _-bueno… aparte de 4 lámparas y 1 jarrón_

 _Susurro para sí misma, pero el azabache igual lo alcanzo a escuchar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, agarro con su mano libre, la mano de su otra hermana, que había intentado huir entre todo el ajetreo._

 _-tenemos que entrar a-_

 _Una tos hizo girar la mirada del adolescente, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermana más joven tosiendo fuertemente._

 _-ry-ryan n-no puedo res-respirar_

 _La voz de la niña salió más como un susurro, mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su garganta, tratando de respirar._

 _-mierda…_

 _Susurro_

 _-¡Carol! ¡Llama a mamá, dile que Talía está teniendo otro ataque!_

 _Grito Ryan mientras comenzaba a correr dentro de la casa, dejando atrás una Carol en un ataque de pánico, que corría como un pollo sin cabeza, en busca de su madre._

 _-vamos, relájate, respira Talía… no cierres los ojos…_

 _Lo único que logro captar la niña pelirroja antes de caer en la inconciencia, fueron los gritos ajetreados en la mansión, la puerta abriéndose de golpe con su madre acompañada de un doctor y el rostro horrorizado de su hermano mayor, antes de cerrar los ojos._

* * *

-ahhh!

Una gran bocanada de aire seguida de una tos, fueron los primeros sonidos que hizo cierta pelirroja al sacar la cabeza del Nilo.

-u ... uf ...

Sonaron los balbuceos de una joven.

Talia- dios... y yo que pensé que viajar en bus a la hora pico era malo... pero esto... lo supera...

Un revoltijo cruzo su estómago haciendo que se tirara sobre las plantas que rodeaban el Nilo, buscando de alguna manera calmar los mareos del peculiar viaje.

"Qué bonito cielo..." pensó distraídamente mientras sus dedos jugaban con el agua de la orilla.

"Esperen un momento" apoyándose sobre sus codos alzo la cabeza viendo las aguas del Nilo

"¡SE SUPONE QUE LA CRESIDA DEL NILO NO SERIA SINO HASTA EL PROXIMO MES!

Pero antes de que otro pensamiento siquiera pudiera cruzar por su mente un fuerte estruendo, hizo que girara la cabeza.

Una mujer, a Talía no la hubiese asustado el hecho de que una mujer venga al Nilo a estas horas de la tarde, pero sin embargo las ropas y el maquillaje que llevaba, sin contar el jarrón de barro destrozado en el piso, no ayudo a calmarla.

"Ella parece una..."

Las doradas ordes de Talía se abrieron en pánico, al ver como la mujer no era la única presente, mucha gente también la miraba.

"Oh shet..."

Pensó al ver como personas con lanzas comenzaban a acercarse hacia ella.

En un movimiento rápido se logró meter en las profundas aguas del Nilo, dejando atrás un destello de su rojizo cabello y más de una mirada conmocionada.

''bien… en primer lugar… ¡¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTOY?!''

Grito mentalmente Talía mientras nadaba tratando de perder, a la gente rara que antes había visto en la orilla.

'SANTA MI-''

Antes de que joven pudiera siquiera voltear para nadar en dirección contraria, una red de pesca logro atraparla golpeando su cara contra un pez y enredando su cuerpo.

''solo mi suerte…''

Gimió mentalmente, agarrando al pescado que había chocado con su rostro, se dejó arrastrar por la red, lentamente, aun con el pescado entre las manos, su cuerpo fue sacado del agua. Dejando su puchero a un lado en el momento que sintió un golpe en su parte trasera, se dio cuenta que ahora se encontraba sentada en un barco.

'' _o al menos eso parece''_

Mirando a sus alrededores, tomo nota de las personas que la rodeaban, todos la miraban con expresiones de sorpresa y hasta algunos con expresión de terror.

-perfecto

La voz alegre le mando un escalofrió a la joven. Buscando entre la multitud, vio a un hombre gordo, que se reía mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un animal exótico. Parándose de un salto Talía intento librarse de la red, solo para caer de nuevo de bruces al suelo.

-aten sus manos, tenemos la mercancía, ¡perfecto! ¡Es incluso mejor que la otra chica! ¡jajajaja!

Siguiendo sus órdenes 3 hombres se acercaron a la joven, atando de manos y piernas, le quitándole la red y le ataron un pañuelo en la boca, al ver que ella los intentaba morder.

'' _maldita sea''_

-¡póngale esta capa! ¡No quiero que nadie vea mi regalo para el faraón! ¡Seguro que con esto ganare muchos favores! ¡jajajaja!

Grito el hombre rechoncho, tirando un manto hacia uno de los hombres, que sin perder tiempo, cubrió a la joven, desatando sus piernas, agarraron la soga que ataba sus manos y comenzaron a jalarla.

Talía lentamente dejo vagar su mirada debajo de la capa, lo poco que lograba ver, eran a personas arremolinándose entre ellas, viendo todas las telas detrás de ella llevadas en carretas, niños corriendo y hombres con frutas, las dudas se acrecentaban cada vez más en la mente de la joven.

''parece un mercado, pero esta ropa… he incluso ese barco donde fui a parar… quizás yo… ¿es posible que haiga terminado en el pasado?.. No… que absurdo…''

Descartando la idea de su mente, comenzó a tomar nota de sus alrededores, sus pies estaban libres, pero sin embargo la calle estaba completamente llena, eso sería bueno, para mezclarse si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban tan aglomerados que a las justas y podía caminar entre ellos, si los barría, sus opciones de escapar se limitarían por las carrozas que están detrás suyo, un mal movimiento y podría alertar a los guardias a los lados del hombre rechoncho.

El sonido parecido al de una corneta, la saco de sus pensamientos, alzando la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que estaban abriendo las puertas de una muralla, con la boca y los ojos igual de abiertos se dio cuenta para su horror de donde se encontraba.

'' _el palacio donde vivía la familia real... pero ¿cómo?, ¡se supone que estaba en ruinas!''_

-el Pharaon se encuentra en la sala principal

Hablo el soldado, para luego retirarse, un pinchazo en el pecho hizo a Talía reaccionar, encogiéndose un poco se dio cuenta de su estado, su ropa estaba completamente húmeda, hecho un vistazo,sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, si sufría un ataque no podría escapar, mientras pensaba vio a las caravanas con telas y joyas pasando frente a ella.

'' _bien… este es el momento, si mal no recuerdo hay una salida detrás de ese jardín… ''_

Agudizando la mirada, se agacho ligeramente "1...2...3...¡ya!" canto mentalmente, antes de girar bruscamente hacia quien la sujetaba, de una patada en el estomago, logro que el hombre la soltara, el guardia que se encontraba frente a ello lanzo un puñetazo, Talía anticipando el movimiento se logro agachar a tiempo, haciendo que el hombre que apenas se recuperaba de la patada, recibiera el golpe en su lugar, viendo la guardia baja del soldado y aprovechando su postura, barrio los pies del hombre, haciéndolo caer, de un movimiento rápido, logro robarle la daga que llevaba en el cinturón, torciendo una mano y con una pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro, corto la cuerda que la sujetaban, corriendo hacia la caravana, corto de un solo movimiento las cuerdas que unían a el caballo con el carro, saltando sobre el caballo sujeto sus riendas echándolo a correr, todo bajo la atónita mirada del comerciante, que luego de unos segundos procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos, comenzó a gritar llamando a los guardias.

Aire chocando contra su rostro, Talía trataba desesperadamente de no chocar con los múltiples sirvientes que se cruzaban por su camino, echando una mirada de reojo hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de como soldados comenzaban a reunirse con lanzas y arcos, maldiciendo en voz baja, vio con horror como un grupo de guardias se habían agrupado creando una barrera humana frente a ella.

 _''¡ahora o nunca!''_

Los soldados al ver como la niña, había aumentado la velocidad, se retorcieron casi imperceptiblemente, preparando su cuerpo para el golpe, cerraron los ojos con los escudos frente a ellos, al abrirlos solo podían ver con admiración, como el caballo había saltado sobre ellos, continuando su carrera como si ellos nunca hubieran estado en ese lugar.

-ya falta poco...

susurro Talía, tirando mas rápido del caballo.

-¡ALTO!

Grito una voz autoritaria, mas Talia lo ignoro y siguió con su carrera.

-¡Gyaaa!

la voz de Talia resonó en todo el palacio, como el cabello fue objetivo de flechas haciendo que se saliera de control.

-¡mierda!

Maldijo al verse tirada del caballo chocando contra una pared sangre escurriéndose débilmente sobre su ojo derecho, logro divisar como los soldados ahora comenzaban a correr en su dirección.

Recuperando un poco el equilibrio pero aun desorientada, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía con su débil cuerpo, con la capa aun cubriendo su rostro, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguna sirvienta y robarle su ropa, de ser así podría escapar sin necesidad de persecuciones.

-¡allí está!

Soldados aun la perseguían entre los oscuros pasillos, ayudados con antorchas, que Talía no dudaba que utilizarían contra ella si la llegaban a atrapar, ayudándose con sus manos contra la roca y adobe pulido, siguió guiándose, cuando sus manos tocaron algo parecido a madera, su cara se ilumino con esperanza, mas esta no duro mucho, los guardias le estaban pisando los talones, sin dudarlo o detenerse a pensarlo por un segundo más, abrió la puerta de golpe, cayendo de rodillas en el proceso.

Una copa caer y el paro abrupto de la música hizo a Talía alzar el rostro, solo para verificar con horror donde se encontraba.

Un salón de fiesta.

 _''oh, bien hecho Talía, bien hecho…''_

Se reprendió a sí misma, comenzó a maldecir a todos los dioses que se les viniera a la mente, sin alertar a nadie, comenzó a sacar lentamente y con cuidado la daga que anteriormente había robado.

Fijando su mirada, se dio cuenta de la pareja en el frente del salón, la vista hizo que casi se ahogara con su propia saliva, no era la vista de la pareja, sino de la reina, una reina rubia que no debería de estar ahí, una reina rubia que era su hermana mayor.

Con gruesas gotas comenzando a formarse en los marcos de sus dorados ojos, de un impulso soltó el nombre de la persona que no había visto en más de dos años.

-¡CAROL!

Grito desde el fondo de sus pulmones, viendo como la adolescente rubia se tensaba, solo para unos segundos después, abrir sus ojos con incredulidad reconociendo su voz.

-¡CAROL!

Volvió a repetir con lágrimas en los ojos, parándose de golpe no dio ni su primer paso, antes de sentir como alguien le daba un apretón a muerte sobre su delgada muñeca, para segundos después estar contra el pecho de una figura más grande y una espada sobre su cuello.

-¡minue!

Rugió Memphis

-¡¿Qué significa es-

-¡suéltala!

Grito alterada la rubia, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡suéltala!

Volvió a gritar tratando de correr hacia su hermana, siendo detenidas por dos guardias, Talía al ver esto, comenzó a forcejear, haciendo caso omiso a la espada que amenazaba con decapitarla.

-¡detente!

Ordeno la persona que la tenía sujeta. Dando un pisotón con todas sus fuerza sobre el pie del general.

-¡HAA!

Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir la espada incrustarse fuertemente sobre su hombro, cayendo al piso sin ningún reparo, la capucha que cubría su rostro salió dispara para atrás liberando su rojizo cabello en el proceso, ganando bastante jadeos de sorpresa y un grito de horror. Tendida en el piso comenzó a soltar jadeos entrecortados, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a emanar en borbotones manchando el piso.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME!

Grito Carol horrorizada, viendo a su joven hermana tendida en el suelo con un charco de sangre comenzando a formarse, repitiendo el acto de Talía dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie del guardia que se encontraba frente a ella, para salir disparada hacia la figura tendida en el piso.

-¡Talía! ¡Talía!

Haciendo caso omiso a Memphis y los guardias que habían comenzado a correr detrás de ella, se acercó al maltrecho cuerpo de su hermana, sin temor a ensuciarse de sangre, la alzo haciendo que ambos rostros se encuentren.

\- … Carol… hola…

La voz de la joven salió casi en un susurro.

-hey … no me mires así... Que me avergüenzo…

Bromeo con una sonrisa débil la pelirroja, dándose cuenta como personas se comenzaban a aglomerar a su alrededor.

-Talía… pe-pensé que n-no te volvería a ver….

-ya sabes… ni siquiera viajando al pasado… te lograras librar de mi…

Al ver la sonrisa burlona en la figura más pequeñas entre sus brazos, la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, solo para ser reemplazada por temor, al ver como la niña comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Ta-Talía! ¡No te duermas!

Girando bruscamente encontró a Memphis, que veía el intercambio de las dos jóvenes con curiosidad e incertidumbre.

-¡Memphis trae a un médico! ¡Rápido!

Dando golpecitos en el rostro de la pelirroja, tratando de evitar que se duerma, Carol era casi consiente de como Memphis había comenzado a gritar órdenes haciendo que los soldados comenzaran a salir corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-Talía... vamos… vamos… no te duermas…

-lo-lo siento… tengo… tanto sueño…

Susurro la niña, sintiendo como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse en contra de su propia voluntad.

Lo último que vio Talía antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue el rostro preocupado de Carol que le gritaba a un hombre de cabello negro que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellas.

Después, solo oscuridad.

* * *

Sadasdsa! Segundo cap! Un poco larguito espero no se aburran :'v

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios a!

AmantedelFemAU

anna27

enserio lo aprecio uvu :'D

by. Jewell


	3. Chapter 3

actualización en menos de una semana! D: se cae el mundo(? okno x'D solo me dio un ataque de imaginación

* * *

Memphis estaba tan rojo como un tomate e incluso más, no sabía si era debido a la vergüenza o a la ira, ¿tal vez una combinación de ambos?

Después de lo sucedido en el salón de fiesta, Carol se había negado a hablar con él, por dejar a su adorada hermana menor salir herida, cuando ella claramente le había dicho que los detenga, aunque ese no era el punto por el que se encontraba con esa mezcla de sentimientos, ambos hechos se encontraban relativamente relacionados.

La niña pelirroja, había despertado hace menos de 3 días, después de dormir una semana completa.

Ella era simplemente… manipuladora.

La mocosa sabia como conseguir lo que quería, con esos grandes ''ojos de cachorro'' como lo había llamado Carol, la niña había conseguido que todos cayeran a sus pies.

Los sirvientes del palacio habían caído rendidos luego de verla desorientada y abrazada a un peluche con forma de rana ''Naruto'' era el nombre de esa rana o sapo.

Peluche por el cual se encontraba ahora, completamente empapado junto con 20 sirvientes más.

-¡Carol, Naruto no es una rana de verdad! ¡Él no sabe nadar!

Lloraba la niña al borde del rio, mientras que Ruka, Unas y Carol trataban de calmarla.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, volvió a su búsqueda, ¿razón por la que el faraón se encontraba ahora en el rio, buscando un estúpido juguete? Pues digamos que la desaparición del peluche se debía en parte a él, aunque nunca lo admitiría, se había sentido completamente culpable, luego de que la niña se callera por tercera vez mientras lloraba en el rio buscando a su ''amigo'' que momentos antes él había lanzado.

-nose como me deje convencer para esto…

O espera. Ya recuerdo, dijo una voz en su mente.

* * *

Flash back

-1 día antes de que Talía despertara-

Las cosas en el palacio se habían calmado un poco, luego de lo sucedido en la fiesta, actualmente, la hermana de Carol, como le había informado Unas, no había despertado, más sus heridas estaban sanando perfectamente.

Entrando a la habitación, de donde Carol se había negado a salir en los últimos 5 días, encontró a 3 sirvientas atendiendo a la joven inconsciente y a su recién nombrada esposa dormitando al borde de la cama.

Acercándose un poco, se tomó su tiempo para contemplar al nuevo ejemplar que ahora era su hermana política.

Cabello rojo ondulado que se derramaba por las sábanas blancas y lisas, piel pálida y clara con toques rosas, fijándose en su rostro se dio cuenta del parecido de Carol y ella, rasgos faciales bastantes similares en la cara de porcelana, si ella hubiera sido rubia él podría decir fácilmente que las hubiera confundido, aunque la niña inconsciente tenia rasgos más delicados y menos marcados debido a que era más joven.

Volteando la mirada hacia la joven rubia, se dio cuenta de las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, aunque el mismo había explotado en un principio cuando ella no había pasaba tiempo con él, su enojo se vio drenado casi por completo, cuando Carol se había roto a llorar diciendo que la chica pelirroja era su hermana pequeña, declaro que su cuerpo de la niña era más delicado que el de una persona promedio y si no la atendían correctamente la herida podría traer repercusiones en su salud.

Él aunque siendo un rey terco, no podía decirle que no a su amada Carol después de ver el dolor y preocupación en sus ojos azules.

Jalando una silla decidió tomar asiento junto a la joven rubia aun durmiendo, con el silencio invadiendo la habitación, no pudo evitar dejar vagar sus pensamientos, ¿en que afectaría esto a su amada Carol? Él sabía perfectamente que ella había llorado más de una vez por su familia, aunque él nunca le había preguntado directamente sobre ese tema, lo había tenido sin cuidado hasta hace unos días cuando apareció la pelirroja, Carol había comenzado a aceptar el hecho de quedarse con él en Egipto y no tratar de escapar, pero ahora con su hermana recién llegado, ¿afectaría en algo su decisión?

No lo sabía, y eso era lo que más lo irritaba, no sabía si la niña sería una amenaza o no, si lo era sería realmente un problema, en uno de sus arrebatos podría dañar a la niña o a Carol y tenía el presentimiento de que esa vez Carol no lo permitiría y encontraría la manera de huir junto con la niña.

¡Diablos! ¡Él era el faraón! No debería sentirse inseguro solo por la presencia de la niña con cabello de fuego.

Parándose de golpe, se dio cuenta de cómo Carol se había levantado sobresaltada por el ruido.

-tienes que descansar

Gruño Menfis, viendo como Carol se frotaba el sueño de sus azules ojos.

-¡no! ¿Qué sucede si Talía se despierta y no ve ninguna cara conocida? ¡Ella podría tratar de huir!

Devolvió la rubia viéndolo fijamente, la paciencia de Menfis se estaba agotando, la niña ni siquiera estaba despierta y ya le estaba causando problemas.

-¡mhp!

Dando fuertes zancadas salió del cuarto con un portazo detrás de él.

-oh, señor Memphis ¿ha ido a la ver a la señora Carol y-

-manda a que traigan una jarra de vino

Gruño Memphis sobresaltando a Unas que salió disparado a cumplir con su petición.

-veo que su señor, el rey Memphis no está de buen humor.

Memphis movió los ojos perezosamente desde su posición en el trono encontrándose con el rostro divertido de Imhotep

-mhp, ni siquiera se pudo hacer la ceremonia de la cacería del león después de mi boda.

Soltando otro gruñido agarro su copa tomándose todo el vino en ella de un solo sorbo.

-tal vez sea otra señal señor Memphis, el que la hermana menor de nuestra señora Carol haiga aparecido momentos antes de que la cacería del león se diera lugar, pudo haber sido un impedimento para alguna situación desafortunada.

Soltando otro gruñido, solo golpeo la mirada hacia otro lado, tal vez solo tal vez Imhotep tenga razón y de ser así le agradecía los dioses el haberla enviado, ¡pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta!

-bueno, ahora la noche ya ha caído mi señor, será mejor descansar y esperar a que mañana la señorita Talía despierte.

El hombre de barba blanca hizo una reverencia para luego salir del cuarto, dejando atrás a un Memphis cansado y pensativo.

* * *

-¡ha despertado!

-¡ha despertado!

Eso fue lo primero que escucharon los residentes del palacio, la voz alegre de la nueva reina que saltaba de un lado a otro atendiendo a la joven recién consiente.

-Carol… me asfixias…

Gimió la niña, tratando de liberarse del abraso triturador de la joven reina.

-oh, jejeje… perdón, pero ¿Cómo estas acá? ¿Cuándo te dieron de alta? ¿Cuándo Ryan te llevo a Egipto?

\- primero… necesito agua…

Antes de que la niña siquiera lograra estirar su brazo para agarrar el vaso con agua junto a su cama, Carol ya lo tenía en sus manos y la estaba ayudando a sentarse.

-bien, ahora responde.

-emmm bueno pues… digamos que yo estaba paseando por la mansión y bueno… encontré por casualidad mi pasaporte y ¿adivina? Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en Egipto… hahaha… ay...

Rio nerviosa la niña, tratando de ocultarse detrás del vaso, temiendo por la reacción de su hermana _''1… 2… y hay viene''_

-¡¿te escapaste?!

Grito alterada la rubia soltando la jarra con agua y manzanilla.

-bueno, ¿escaparse suena mal, no crees Carol? Solo… ¿Salí… de paseo?

La oración salió más como pregunta mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-no puedo contigo…

Gimió Carol cayendo sobre la cama.

-vamos, al menos te encontré, Ryan ha puesto agencia completas de investigación en tu búsqueda, ahora que eso me viene a la mente… ¿Dónde estamos Carol?

Pregunto curiosa dejando vagar su mirada por toda la habitación, por su parte la rubia alzo la cabeza, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

-pues, todo comenzó…

Una hora completa se había tardado Carol, relatándole lo sucedido a su hermana, desde como había conocido a una mujer llamada Isis y ahora que se había casado con el faraón de Egipto.

-a ver si entendí… ¿estamos en el antiguo Egipto?

Carol dio un movimiento de la cabeza en confirmación.

\- el príncipe hitita se ha obsesionado contigo y ahora también te quiere como esposa?

Otro movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza.

-y el salón donde te encontré, era donde se estaba celebrando tu boda con el faraón?

Otra afirmación

\- diablos Carol. No te veo en dos años y ahora que te encuentro, estas con marido y todo.

Se quejó la pelirroja, rascándose la cabeza por toda la información recién obtenida.

-¡Carol!

Ambas jóvenes giraron la mirada hacia la fuente del ruido, solo para encontrarse como la puerta se habría de golpe y un joven de cabello azabache entraba seguido de dos personas.

-veo que ya despertó

Declaro Memphis mirando a la joven que lo miraba con un toque de curiosidad.

-hermana ¿este es mi cuñado?

Pregunto sin rodeos haciendo a los jóvenes sonrojar ante la pregunta.

-a-ah pu-pues s-si

Respondió en titubeos la joven rubia.

\- mmm… ¡No está mal!

Con dedo pulgar arriba y una sonrisa en dirección del recién llegado, no pudo evitar una risilla mental a ver como los dos acompañantes tosían tratando de ocultar su risa y como su nuevo hermano en ley solo ponía una sonrisa arrogante.

-bueno… ¿y para cuando los sobrinos?

Pregunto con otro ladeo de cabeza y con una expresión de curiosidad en su joven rostro. Otra tos pero esta vez más fuerte resonó en la habitación, Talía veía con goce oculto como su hermana y su cuñado tosían fuertemente, con la cara tan roja como un tomate en temporada.

'' _esta mocosa lo hace agrede''_

El pensamiento de Memphis perduro aún más, viendo como la niña soltaba risas suaves mientras frotaba la espalda de Carol.

-el desayuno está servido, si ''hermana'' se siente lo suficientemente bien, puede bajar a desayunar con nosotros.

Dijo, para luego salir antes de que la niña lograra decir algo más que lograra avergonzarlo.

* * *

Los siguientes días con la niña en el palacio habían sido… peculiares…

Si bien, su actitud era parecida a la de la joven reina, Talía era mucho más vivas e inquieta, se pasaba los días jugueteando y explorando el palacio, incluso una vez Minue la salvo de terminara aplastada por una avalancha de rollos de papiro.

Ahora Memphis veía con un toque de diversión y curiosidad, como la joven pelirroja se escapaba de Carol que la perseguía con adornos para el cabello.

Cuando ambas pasaron de largo frente a él, Memphis se dio cuenta de una cosa sentada en la silla de la habitación, una rana, o más bien un peluche como lo había llamado Carol, agarrándolo, se dio cuenta de lo raro que era, no solo su forma, una rana con traje anaranjado y negro, sino también de su material, era suave al tacto mas no era seda ni piel, nunca había visto ese tipo de material antes.

Viéndolo más de cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía una cosa larga que cruzaba su espalda, agarrando lo que parecía una pequeña manilla, lo deslizo a lo largo de su forma, solo para encontrar con admiración, las cosas más raras que jamás había visto, unas bolsitas pequeñas brillantes y 5 frascos que abriéndolo se dio cuenta de que contenían pequeñas esferas blandas al tacto.

Aun con la curiosidad vivida en el rostro, se llevó a la rana de peluche al salón de reuniones, alguno de sus súbditos tenía que tener idea de que era esta cosa tan rara.

Oh, como lamentaría el llevarse esa rana de peluche.

* * *

-¡Naruto! ¡Narutoo! ¿Naruto?

Los sirvientes veían curiosos, como la joven recién llegada recorría el palacio en busca de su juguete, era raro incluso para ellos ver a un niño mayor de 6 con un juguete, pero cuando se habían animado a preguntarle, ella les había dicho que el peluche había sido un regalo muy especial de parte de sus padres y que dentro de eso, había medicinas.

Habían decidido no preguntar más, pues tenían una idea de para qué era la medicina, bueno era difícil no saberlo después de que la reina había entrado en un ataque de pánico diciendo que su hermana tenía una enfermedad en los pulmones.

-¿Naruto?

Pregunto la pelirroja metiendo la cabeza en un jarrón.

-¡GA!

-¡Señorita Talía!

Exclamo preocupado Unas viendo como la niña se había caído por completo dentro del jarrón.

-¡oh! ¡Hola Unas!

Sacando la cabeza del jarrón Talía comenzó a observar a sus alrededores _'' ¿Dónde está Naruto?''_ se preguntó la pelirroja, ella estaba segura de haberlo dejado en su cuarto antes de escapar de Carol.

-señorita Talía, por favor deje de ser tan imprudente…

Suspiro Unas, mientras veía como la niña comenzaba a salir del jarrón.

-uno de estos días provocaras que se le pare el corazón a alguien.

-pero Unas, ¡no encuentro a Naruto!

Exclamo la pelirroja, saliendo por completo del jarrón.

-¿tu peluche?

Unas aun veía expectante y un poco divertido como la pelirroja hacia pucheros, le recordaba a la reina, era cierto, pero una versión más inmadura y refrescante.

-si… es algo muy preciado para mi…

Susurro aun con un puchero al verse interrumpida en su búsqueda, escuchando un suspiro la pelirroja alzo la cabeza, viendo como Unas le sonreía ligeramente.

-vamos, te ayudare a buscarlo, solo… no te acerques a lugares altos ni jarrones o cualquier cosa con la que te puedas dañar.

-¡ok!

Exclamo feliz la pelirroja siguiendo al soldado.

-ya revisamos todo el palacio…

Declaro la pelirroja cansada dejándose caer al piso.

-¿no lo habrás perdido en el jardín?

Pregunto Unas, sentándose en las escaleras junto al cuerpo desparramado de la joven.

-no… desde que desperté Carol estuvo detrás de mi tratando de jugar con mi cabello y para no perderlo decidí dejarlo en la habitación.

-mmm... y en-

-¡Unas!

La fuerte voz resonó en el pasillo, Talía alzo la mirada curiosa, encontrándose con un soldado que corría hacia ellos.

-el faraón quiere que vayas al salón de reuniones, quiere tu opinión sobre un muñeco verde algo raro, y con cosas aún más raro dentro de ella.

-¿verde?... ¿tiene la forma de una rana con traje anaranjado y negro?

-si ¿Cómo supiste?

Pregunto curioso el soldado solo para ver como Talía se paró de golpe, acercándose y agarrando del cuello.

-¡¿Dónde está esa sala de reuniones?!

El soldado solo podía ver con ligero temor, como la niña lo veía con esos ojos que prometían tortura si no respondía.

-e-en la planta no-norte

Soltándolo, Talía salió corriendo por los pasillos, seguido de un Unas preocupado de que cometiera alguna otra tontería.

* * *

-bien ¿alguien tiene idea de que sea esta extraña cosa?

Pregunto Memphis, sosteniendo en su palma al inocente muñeco.

-Señor, uno de los sirvientes nos dijo que esas cosas se llamaban pastillas.

-¿pastillas?

Pregunto alzando una ceja expectante.

-si, so-

\- ¡Naruto!

El grito seguido de un fuerte portazo resonó en el salón.

-¡Naruto!

Volvió a gritar viendo a su muñeco en la palma de su cuñado.

-¡devuélvemelo!

Grito Talía corriendo hacia el faraón, este por su parte, se levantó de su trono frunciendo el ceño, ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarle a él, el faraón, con tal tono irrespetuoso?

-¡devuélvemelo!

Volvió a gritar, mientras saltaba tratando de alcanzar al muñeco.

-¡mhp!

Dijo volteando el rostro, alzando aún más alto el muñeco, más abrió un ojo viendo el divertido espectáculo.

-¡Dámelo tú... tú... ¡gigantón!

Reclamo la pequeña

-¡mhp! ¡Pues consíguelo!

Declaro infantilmente mientras lanzaba el muñeco al rio cerca de la sala abierta, todo esto bajo la mirada incrédula de la niña.

-fin flash back-

* * *

Y ahora hay estaba rebajándose a buscar un estupido muñeco raro.

-¡señorita Talia, lo encontré!

Alzando la mirada, vio al más reciente sirviente, Ruka era su nombre si no se equivocaba, sacando al endemoniado muñeco de entre los papiros.

Talia por su parte se había parado de golpe, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba corriendo al sirviente, Memphis volvió a ver con una ceja levantada, como la niña había tirado de la parte superior del traje de Ruka y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, para luego agarrar su muñeco y entrar de nuevo al palacio dando saltitos de alegría con su muñeco, dejando atrás un Ruka completamente sonrojado y con una mano en la mejilla.

oh dios osiris, no merezco esta clase de tortura" gimio internamiento Memphis.

* * *

Ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche una sombra se deslizaba de entre los pasillos saliendo del palacio sin alertar a nadie.

-príncipe, tengo la información…

Dijo un joven de cabello ondulado, mientras se alzaba de su reverencia y veía su soberano recostado en una roca.

-¿Qué encontraste Ruka?

El joven monarca sonrió ligeramente ante su fiel sirviente, había escuchado rumores de como una mujer con cabello de fuego había interrumpido momentos antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de la cacería del león.

-No llegue a ver por completo el desarrollo de los hechos ya que el paso es completamente limitado, pero hace 2 días la reina Carol me permitió entrar en el cuarto de la mujer, o más bien niña mi señor.

-¿una niña?

Pregunto alzando una ceja Izmir, ¿Por qué una niña se escabulliría en el palacio e interrumpiría la boda de los reyes?

-si mi señor, los rumores que se han expandido solo contenían la verdad a medias, ya que el faraón ha impedido que la información se divulgue, al principio ni siquiera a nosotros se nos permitía acercarnos al cuarto donde tenían a la niña y la reina Carol, al parecer uno de los soldados la había atacado en medio de la confusión y la reina había entrado en una profunda preocupación, al principio tampoco entendía el motivo, sabía que la reina Carol tenía un bondadoso corazón, pero su reacción había estado al borde de la histeria…

-¿sabes la razón?

Pregunto ahora más curioso que nunca el joven soberano.

-pues… no lo podía creer al principio mi señor, pero cuando entre a la habitación donde la joven y la reina se encontraban mis dudas se esfumaron, al parecer… la reina tiene una hermana, la niña que había aparecido es la hermana pequeña de la reina mi señor, el comerciante que la encontró declaro que el la había encontrado en el Nilo.

-¿una hermana?

El rostro de Izmir no traicionaba a sus sentimientos, el al igual que sus soldados, se encontraban sorprendidos ¿otro descenso divino? ¡¿Tan malditamente, afortunado era Egipto?!

-sí, Talía es su nombre, no es mucho menor que yo, tal vez unos 13 o 14 sería su edad, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, pude ver la similitudes entre ellas,su cabello a diferencia que el de la reina Carol no es de color dorado, sino, del color del fuego, rojo cobre, su piel también parece hecha de marfil y su rostro al igual que el de la reina es fino y de facciones suaves…

Titubeando un poco, decidió continuar.

-sus ojos sin embargo… son de oro…

-¡¿oro?!

Salto Izmir sorprendido por el raro color de ojos que su sirviente acababa de describir.

-sí, sus ojos brillan con el color del sol mi señor

Izmir alzo una ceja ante el titubeo de su siervo, dándose cuenta del rubor en las mejillas de Ruka, su duda solo creció ¿Cómo era esta tal Talía? Cruzo la pregunta por su mente.

-¿y cómo es esta Talía, de la que me hablar Ruka?

-la princesa Talía es… mmm… dulce…

Hablo un poco bajo, cubriendo con la palma de su mano su rostro enrojecido, recordando los sucesos desde que la niña había despertado, el color rojo solo empeoro al recordar el beso en la mejilla que la niña le había regalado, cuando el encontró su juguete de entre los papiros.

-¿dulce?

Pregunto con duda el príncipe.

-desde que la princesa Talía despertó, el palacio ha estado más inquieto y vivas que antes, incluso se las arregló para que el faraón dejara sus deberes reales y entrara al Nilo a buscar a ''Naruto'' que el había lanzado momentos antes.

-¿naruto?

-umm… un juguete hecho de tela con forma de rana.

Una risotada resonó en todo el lugar, como Izmir se vio incapaz de pararla, la imagen del imponente faraón cubierto de lodo y empapado mientras sostenía un juguete con forma de rana era completamente hilarante.

Jajaja con lo cual Thalia ¿eh?

Rio un poco más, mientras los engranes comenzaban a girar en su cabeza, si la información era correcta, su amada Carol tenía un profundo amor por su hermana, tanto que incluso el rey tuvo que cumplir a los caprichos de esta, ¿Por qué tratar de tener directamente a Carol si ella sola podía venir hacia él?

Si él lograba llevarse a la niña, y decía que la única forma de recuperarla, era mediante un trueque, ella por su hermana, ni siquiera el Rey Memphis podría detener que él la convierta en su esposa.

-esto es perfecto.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, despidió a su sirviente, con la orden de obtener más información sobre la niña.

-pronto Carol… pronto serás mía…

Rio con sorna en su mente.

Oh, pero como estaba equivocado el pobre príncipe, él no lo sabía, pero en el momento en que sus ojos se posaran en los grandes ojos dorados que brillaban con ferocidad y alegría, no sería capaz de mirar a otro lado.

* * *

bien ahora a responder comentarios! x3

CelesteUzumaki2718- la segunda vez que va x3, después de que Memphis la salva de Izmir, y ellos se casan si no me equivoco(? Talia aparece momentos antes de que se lleve la lucha contra los leones donde Carol sale herida y vuelve al presente x3

AmantedelFemAU- hahahaha! xD nadie sabe(? puede que Izmir tenga sus manías ocultas(? aunque su relación con Talia sera mas profunda que un simple amor a primera vista, y Izmir la tendrá difícil ya que Talia sigue siendo inmadura y sin ningún interés por los chicos, a pesar de que es perspicaz y valiente. y por lo de las opiniones lo iré haciendo a medida que los va conociendo xD


	4. Chapter 4

**¡h-hola! –le tiran piedras, tomates y agua hirviendo(?- ¡lo siento, lo siento ¿ok?! Han pasado muchas cosas, pero aquí actualización :'v**

* * *

\- Fire of the Sun -

-capitulo 4-

-Presagios y problemas -

* * *

Talía quería gritar de frustración, ¿Cómo diablos se había metido en este problema ahora? Su melena color fuego se encontraba a una altura un poco más arriba de sus hombros la cual era tapada por una peluca negra lisa, ¿Se preguntaran, por qué? Pues muy simple, a unas personas les había parecido muy buena idea el raptarla y después abandonarla en los barrios más pobres de Egipto, no tenía idea de cómo volver y actualmente se encontraba completamente cansada, con la cabeza palpitante y sin una sola moneda.

-ey chicos conseguí pan- dijo entrando un joven de cabello negro y ojos marrones al cuarto, junto con una mujer de alta estatura-¡Yey! ¡Pan! ¡Pan!-gritaron varias voces al alrededor de la joven.

Alzando la cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido, Talía suspiro, se había topado con estas personas cuando la habían encontrado media muerta en uno de los callejones.

-¿Cómo están tus ojos?- delgados dedos tocaron el vendaje alrededor de los ojos de la niña.

-ya no me arden, pero aun molesta- respondió Talía con una ligera sonrisa-fue una suerte que te encontráramos- dijo la mujer sentándose a su lado.

-toma, come que estas más enana que una niña de 11- dijo una voz masculina. Talía podía sentir como un trozo de pan fue empujado contra su boca, antes de que pudiera replicar el joven volvió a hablar.

\- fue una suerte que lograras escapar de ellos...

-¿Mhp mfh mmm?- hablo Talía con el trozo de pan aun en su boca.

\- tsk, mastica y luego traga idiota- declaro el joven.

´este hijo de...´ Juro en su mente la joven pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño.- pero... Me refiero que en realidad tuviste suerte... Tu amo pudo haberte matado por huir, muchos esclavos han muerto de esa manera, y peor aún si roban las joyas y vestidos de sus patronas.

-¿Amo?¿Robar?- pregunto Talía ladeando la cabeza con un gesto confundido- yo no soy una esclava-mordiendo otro trozo de pan, casi sonríe al escuchar como el varón frente a ella se atoraba con su propia saliva.

-espe... ¿Qué? ¿No lo eres?- confusión era evidente en la voz del joven-yup, yo fui raptada cuando paseaba por el jardín- respondió la pelirroja haciendo un gesto de afirmación.

\- ¿Eres rica? ¿Por eso traes prendas de seda? ¡¿Eres de esas familias que tratan peor que ha animales a los demás?!- grito con furia el joven.

-¡Hey tranquilo, yo ni siquiera tengo casa!- se defendió Talía, bueno, tarareo mentalmente, no era una mentira, ella "vivía" en el palacio junto a su hermana y su cuñado, pero el palacio le pertenecía a Memphis no ha ella, así técnicamente no era su casa.

-¿Entonces?- el resentimiento aún se podía escuchar en su voz.

-vivo con mi hermana y su esposo, llegue a Egipto hace muy poco, mi hogar está muy lejos de este lugar... Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, mi familia tiene dinero, pero NO tenemos esclavos y solo una mujer trabaja en mi casa, la cual es mi nana- con el ceño fruncido, Talía alzo la nariz al aire con los brazos cruzados.

Técnicamente no había mentido, ella nunca había tenido esclavos y los sirvientes con los que hablaba a diario no eran suyos, eran de Memphis, aparte de que volviendo a su hogar independiente de los cocineros o trabajadores de las compañías, nana era la única que estaba contratada para cuidar de ella y su hermana, así que no había mentido, solo... Había omitido algunos detalles.

Masticando un trozo del pan en sus manos se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado antes de llegar a esta situación, una mano paso vagamente sobre las vendas alrededor de sus ojos, Talía sabía que su ceguera solo sería temporal, o al menos eso le había dicho Urifa, la chica que la había salvado.

¿Pero y si no lo era y Urifa se había confundido? No, no podía ser tan negativa, ella solo necesitaba encontrar una manera de volver al palacio.

-Sera mejor que duermas Talía- murmuro Urifa soltando un bostezo- Mañana buscaremos una manera de regresarte a tu hogar, tú también Masud.

-si, si, si- despidió el joven tirándose sobre las telas- Buenas noches.

-buenas noches…- respondió con sueño la pelirroja acurrucándose entre las sabanas debajo de ella.

Talía soltó un suspiro antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

-¡Cazadores de esclavos! ¡Los cazadores de esclavos nos han encontrado!-Alguien grito a lo lejos haciendo saltar de su profundo sueño a la pelirroja.

-¡mierda!- Juró Masud- ¡Levántate Urifa! ¡Tenemos que sacarlos a todos!

Talía solo podía dejarse arrastrar por unas delgadas manos alrededor de su brazo mientras escuchaba el sonido de la tela rosando el suelo y los pasos apresurados.

-¡Agarren todas las mantas posibles y la comida que haiga sobrado!- Gritó Urifa poniendo un manto sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja- ¡Dejar cualquier cosa que nos pueda retrasar!

-¡Masud! – Grito una voz entrando al cuarto- ¡Nos tienen rodeados! ¡Hay guardias del palacio viniendo del este! ¡Y las salidas del norte están completamente cerradas por las construcciones de la esfinge!

-¡¿Y las salidas que rodean el Nilo?!- A estas alturas Talía solo podía escuchar los gritos de la gente del pueblo donde se encontraban escondidos.

-¡Nos han traicionado Masud!¡ Alguien nos vendió! – Gruño el hombre- ¡Jaméd fue el primero a revisar las salidas, pero hay soldados vigilando incluso la vegetación que rodea el Nilo!

Los gritos se hacían más cercanos, pequeñas motas negras llegaron a la mano del joven, con otro gruñido, Masud golpeo la pared.

-Ya no hay tiempo, solo podemos ir hacia el puerto y escondernos en los barcos hasta que los cazadores nos pierdan el rastro.

* * *

Pasos silenciosos susurraban al aire como el grupo se deslizaba entre las sombras, Talía sabía que la vida no la amaba exactamente, pero esto… esto… ¿Acaso había matado al primogénito de alguien y este estaba tratando de maldecirla mediante su horrible suerte?

-¡Señor están ahí!- Grito un soldado.

¿Viste? Horrible suerte.

-¡Maldita sea!- La voz atemorizada de la gente a su alrededor se hizo más frenética mientras corrían dejando algunas cosas atrás.

-¡Masud, Urifa! ¡Hay un camino rodeando el acantilado en frente!- gritó otra voz.

Órdenes y más órdenes resonaban en el aire mientras Talía y el resto de los esclavos trataban de escapar.

-¡Urifa!- grito la niña al sentir su pie resbalar.

-¡Talía!- desesperación teñía la voz de la mujer, mientras trataba de alzar el cuerpo de la niña- ¡Masud! ¡Ayuda!

Gritos seguían llenando el aire, sonido de piedritas cayendo capto la atención de la pelirroja.

-¡Urifa retrocede!- Talía trato de soltarla- ¡Esta parte se está derrumbando!

-¡Maldita sea mocosa, no te vamos a dejar!- resonó la voz de Masud al mismo tiempo que Talía sintió una mano agarrar la suya- ¡Urifa retrocede, la piedra puede ceder!

Asintiendo a la petición, la mujer retrocedió viendo la imagen frente a ella, el crujido de las rocas se hizo más fuerte, pero siquiera antes de que Urifa pudiera decir algo, un fuerte crujido lleno sus oídos.

El único aviso que recibieron Talia y Masud fue el crujido de las rocas, antes de que la sensación de sus cuerpos al aire los invadiera.

-¡Urifa!- El grito resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Masud! ¡Talía!- Mano tendida al aire trato de agarrar a alguno.

El golpe del agua helada contra su cuerpo fue lo último que recordó Talía antes de caer en la feliz inconciencia.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy…?- murmuró Talía tratando de hacer retroceder el dolor de cabeza- uf… ese fue un golpe, momento, ¡¿Masud?!

-Estoy aquí…- Devolvió una voz rasposa- No grites que la cabeza me mata.

Un suspiró escapo de la boca de la pelirroja- oh dios… por un momento creí que estaría sola en este lugar…

-Gracias por la preocupación- arrastro las palabras la voz seca de su compañero.

Un tarareo de parte de Talía fue su respuesta-momento, aun no me has respondido sobre donde estamos.

-En un barco- sacudió sus ropas el varón- tuvimos suerte de que no fuimos arrastrados demasiado lejos por las corriente del Nilo, cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos flotando con dirección a una barca que se dirigía a este barco, te arrastre junto conmigo entre los barriles y ahora nos encontramos en la bóveda superior.

-oh- murmuró Talía parándose y dando un paso tentivo hacia adelante.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Talía este piso falso no soportara el peso de am-!

¡Crash!

-¡Masud!- Chillo la niña tratando de sostener el peso de los dos cuando el suelo se había roto bajo ellos- ¡Uf!¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesitas una dieta!

-¡TÚ-!- Gruño el hombre- ¡Espera- No! ¡Talía! ¡Hay viene un Hom-

¡Bam!

El sonido de algo duro chocando contra otra resonó seguido por un chillido ahogado y otro golpe.

-ah… mi espalda…-Sobó su adolorida espalda la pelirroja- ¿eh? ¿Masud dónde estás?- casi grito antes de que una mano cubrió su boca.

-Debajo de ti…- refunfuño una voz semi-ahogada.

-oh.. ehh… -intento tocar el piso estirando su pie- … Masud, creo que deberías tomar enserio eso de la dieta, mi pierna no puede tocar el piso a pesar de que estas echado.

-¡No estoy gordo idiota!- Se levantó ganando otro chillido de la niña- Caímos sobre un hombre, uno hitita al parecer.

-¿Un hombre Hitita?- murmuró saltando de la pila- ¿Qué hace un hitita en Egipto?

-no lo sé… Egipto no tiene ningún tratado recién con Hitita, es más, la relación entre ambos países a sido tensa- sonido del metal chocando contra el piso hizo mover la cabeza a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Quitándole su ropa- respondió sin problema Masud ahora quitándole el collar de plata.

-¡Pero no lo hagas frente a mí!- Grito casi frenética Talía cubriéndose los ojos.

-Esta ciega idiota-

-ah, cierto- La niña casi podía sentir como él había rodado los ojos.

El sonido de una corneta hizo saltar de sorpresa a ambos jóvenes.

-¡EL príncipe Izmir ha regresado!- Gritó una voz- ¡Arrodillarse ante el príncipe!

Cuando sintió a Masud ponerse rígido a su lado, Talía no pudo evitar jurar en todos los idiomas que conocía dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

 **Esa Talía… es un desastre andante xD Eh… eso no fue tanto como normalmente actualizo para esta historia, pero… a nada. La verdad no sé qué me dio por actualizar la mayoría de mis historias xD simplemente me senté en mi computadora mientras dibujaba un capítulo de mi nuevo comic y de la nada ¡Bam! Mi cerebro prácticamente me demando escribir todas las ideas que me había mandado de golpe xD**

 **Bueno, perdón de nuevo por el retraso, tratare de tener el próximo cap a tiempo xD**


End file.
